dc_comics_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Mother Box
A Mother Box is an other-worldly, cube-shaped piece of technology. By Darkseid's Invasion, only four mother boxes remained, with one accidentally reviving Victor Stone, turning him into the superhero Cyborg. At least three Mother Boxes are known to exist, with them originally belonging to Darkseid, but which were subsequently left in the hands of the Atlanteans, Amazons and humans. History Creation The first mother boxes were created by the Apokoliptian scientist Desaad, a mother box was originally created as a sentient, miniaturised, portable supercomputer, although their true nature and origins were never known, and lost when Desaad was killed. These range from teleportation (they can summon Boom Tubes) to energy manipulation. Mother Boxes have been seen healing the injured, including Darkseid himself, after he was beaten by Doomsday. Metron stated that each Mother Box shares "a mystical rapport with nature". They provide their owner with unconditional love and self-destruct when their owner dies. Mother Boxes have sacrificed themselves for causes they have believed in and are greatly respected by the people of New Genesis. In physical appearance they are most often in the shape of a small box, but they can also be much larger (as is the one carried by the Forever People), and do not always need to be in the shape of a box at all (Mr. Miracle had Mother Box circuitry woven into the hood of his costume). They usually communicate with a repetitive "ping!" which can be understood by their users. * Noted Mother Boxes include those of Mister Miracle and Shilo Norman, the Mother Box of the Forever People, which can summon the Infinity-Man, and the Mother Box used by Captain Marvelto access the magic lightning when the wizard Shazam was on New Genesis. * When tracking Doomsday after his old foe was reborn on Apokolips, Superman was given a Mother Box by Oberon which he acquired from his connections to Mister Miracle. * This Mother Box managed to open boom tubes to take Superman to Apokolips, heal Darkseid (when Superman needed his foe's aid against the Cyborg Superman) after he'd taken a serious beating from Doomsday, give Superman a power boost to battle Doomsday in the form of various high-tech weapons such as an ultrasonics gun and a laser sword, used Waverider's gauntlet to send Doomsday to the end of the universe, and healed Superman's injuries (simultaneously restoring his original clothes) at the end of the battle, although this last act drained it of power * Orion has a Mother Box which controls his rage and bestial appearance, but it has been removed several times: Once when it was used by Steel as a means of blocking a telepathic probe on the planet Rann (Orion was unable to use it in this manner as he was so enraged by his current capture that it was unable to block his thoughts due to it expending so much energy simply trying to calm him down) and also when Metron gave it to Oracle during the Mageddon crisis after Orion had removed it so that he could confront Mageddon with his full rage and power. * It bonded with Oracle's computers to allow her to telepathically connect with the minds of every person on the planet.4 During Walt Simonson's Orion series it seemingly died, and he used a unique Apokaliptian Father Box instead. This box communicated by going "ting!" rather than "ping!", and was designed to turn him towards Darkseid. * Due to time travel, a Mother Box spent hundreds of years in a Japanese temple, waiting for the Forever People to reclaim it.5 * Iron Man was given a Mother Box by Metron in the JLA/Avengers mini-series. He used it to predict the JLA's moves and had it interface with his own armor. * In Grant Morrison's Seven Soldiers: Mister Miracle storyline, only one Mother Box has survived the destruction of New Genesis. It is owned by Shilo Norman, the third Mister Miracle, who sometimes calls it "motherboxxx". * In Blue Beetle (vol. 4), a story-arc centered around a Mother Box and the New Gods Lonar and Metron. The Mother Box is allegedly mourning its master and teleports the user to the homeworld/trap planet of Devilance the Pursuer. * In the video game Justice League Heroes, Brainiac steals a Mother Box from the Watchtower for Darkseid, but the game presents the device visually as larger and cube-shaped with a single red eye. * It is far more powerful as well, transforming Earth into a New Apokolips and back at a whim. * In the Starman series, Ted Knight was lent a Mother Box by Orion to be incorporated, along with Kitty Faulkner's energy-detecting technology, into the spaceship his son Jack used to track down a former Starman, Will Payton. * This Mother Box was destroyed along with the spaceship by missiles fired from Throneworld. * A notable feature of this Mother Box was the fact Ted Knight's consciousness, memories and personality were apparently copied and served as the Box's consciousness, as well as creating a holographic image of Knight to aid Jack. * Since this specific box was programmed by Orion, it was prone to violent solutions. * In the Injustice: Gods Among Us comic, Ares, the God of War, is shown to have a mother box in his possession. * This box is stolen by Harley Quinn and Billy Batson while they are trapped in Tartarus. They are shown to be teleported to an unknown place (later revealed to be Apokolips where they are confronted and captured by Darkseid). * In the video game Injustice 2, Cyborg is shown to have Mother Box technology integrated into his systems, allowing him to open Boom Tubes as well as summon explosive drones to use in combat. * Upon his release, Darkseid is also shown to wield Mother Box technology, opening Boom Tubes for himself as well as his Parademons. Additionally, Mother Boxes act as loot crates for the game's "Gear System". * In the 2017 film, Justice League, Steppenwolf uses these Mother Boxes to destroy Earth and make a new one. Capabilities * Mother Boxes can access the energy of the Source for various effects; they can change the gravitational constant of an area, transfer energy from one place to another, sense danger, sense life, create force fields, rearrange molecular structure of matter, absorb or project powerful shock blasts, create electro-webs, control the mental state of a host, communicate telepathically with a host or other life form, manipulate the life-force of a host to sustain it past fatal injuries, open and close boom tubes,1 take over and control non-sentient machines, evolve non-sentient machines, merge sentient beings into a single more powerful being, sustain a life form in a hostile environment such as space, and do many other things. Mother Boxes have an affinity for the Source and are believed to draw their power from it. In that sense, they can be seen as a computer that links man to God. * To the New Gods, they are common appliances (used much like a PDA or smartphone on Earth), insofar as a sentient device can be called an "appliance". Other DC characters are given access to them at specific times, when they are in need of aid. Notably, Superman was given one when he went in pursuit of Doomsday. * Mother Boxes can only be manufactured by a being born either on New Genesis or Apokolips, and not all of them can do it (at least one on Apokolips failed). This is accomplished through much training. It is implied in the books that the maker's character influences the successful construction of a Mother Box. This quality applied to all the Fourth World books (Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen; Forever People; New Gods; and Mister Miracle) at the time of their original run by Jack Kirby. In later versions of the previously mentioned books, and in other stories where elements from the Fourth World books (such as the Mother Box) were used, other writers altered the crafting and abilities of Mother Boxes to allow for their making and usage by humans and entities from other planets (such as Superman or Batman). Category:Objects